


Виски со льдом

by AndreyVas



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, BDSM, BDSM Scene, M/M, Role Reversal, Role-Playing Game, Spanking, Temperature Play
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreyVas/pseuds/AndreyVas
Summary: "Не хочу показаться нетерпеливым, но приятно иметь дело с человеком, который не считает, что я обязан быть сверху"Небольшое АУ: и Айзекс, и Нисон – актёры, но оба – холостяки и без детей.Визуализация персонажей:Джейсон Айзекс - http://static.diary.ru/userdir/7/8/5/3/785397/84318175.jpgЛайам Нисон - http://static.diary.ru/userdir/7/8/5/3/785397/84318181.jpg





	Виски со льдом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Neat, On the Rocks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/43854) by [darkrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrose/pseuds/darkrose), [Telesilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla). 



К началу афтепати по случаю премьеры «Бэтмен: Начало» Лайаму уже всё надоело. Интересно, конечно, было увидеть готовый фильм со всеми спецэффектами, и он с удовольствием посмеялся над изумлением аудитории, когда он оказался главным злодеем. Но сейчас он с удовольствием оказался бы где-нибудь в другом месте.  
Он устал от всего этого цирка, устал видеть, как Том Круз узурпирует минуту славы  Кристиана . Хотя Кристиан проявлял снисходительность – да и разве у него был выбор? – Лайам видел, что его коллега по фильму раздражён и даже не слегка. «Пожалуй, сделаю ещё пару кругов по залу», - пообещал себе Лайам, - «и только меня и видели!»  
Бэтмен всегда был любимым супергероем Джейсона и, особенно после провала двух последних фильмов, было приятно посмотреть нормально снятую историю. Джейсон не ожидал, что роль злодея отдадут Лайаму Нисону – и, тем более, что тот справится с ней так хорошо. На протяжении всей вечеринки Джейсон искал возможности лично поздравить Лайама с успехом, но, только распрощавшись с Томом Вилкинсоном и уже собираясь уходить, он разглядел Лайама у окна в дальнем углу зала.  
Джейсон подкрался к Лайаму так тихо, словно был действительным членом Лиги Теней.   
– От имени армии Тёмного Лорда, приветствую тебя в наших рядах и поздравляю с почти идеальным сценарием разрушения мира! – торжественно провозгласил он.  
Голос показался Лайаму знакомым, а слова заставили улыбнуться. Повернувшись и узнав Джейсона Айзекса, он рассмеялся.  
– Спасибо! – Лайам протянул руку. – Из ваших уст это неслабый комплимент.  
Джейсон ответил на рукопожатие, заметив про себя, что рука Лайама гораздо крупнее его собственной.   
– Похвала более чем заслуженная, – отозвался он. – Я – большой поклонник Бэтмена, и то не сразу разгадал всю интригу. Вы играли прекрасно. – Он улыбнулся: – Знаете, нас же, кажется, ни разу не представили друг другу.  
\- Спасибо, – скромно улыбнулся в ответ Лайам. У Джейсона было крепкое рукопожатие, и Лайам задержал его руку в своей чуть дольше положенного: – Рад, что картина понравилась настоящему фанату. И – да, мы, кажется, не встречались. Хотя я видел вас на Санденсе . Хотел тогда выразить своё восхищение тем, как вы сыграли в «Девяти жизнях». Прекрасная была работа!  
– Спасибо!  Родриго всегда отлично снимает, да и вся группа была отличная. – Джейсон ухмыльнулся: – Хотя я удивлён, что до сих пор не ходят слухи обо мне и Билле Фихтнере – последнее время мы с ним постоянно попадаем в одни и те же картины.   
Пока Джейсон говорил об этом, он пытался вспомнить, слышал ли какие-нибудь слухи про Лайама. «Вроде как, в основном, говорили о женщинах, но, похоже, играть гея для него тоже проблемы не составило».  
– А что, про вас ходят слухи? – поинтересовался Лайам, надеясь, что, в случае чего, этот вопрос вполне можно будет списать на светскую болтовню, если Джейсон на самом деле не таков, как о нём думал Лайам. – Я-то не особо слежу за светской болтовней.  
Джейсон улыбнулся в ответ: – Думаю, это зависит от того, какого рода слухи вы имеете в виду. Но вынужден вас огорчить: мы с Биллом действительно не пара, если вы об этом. – Он лишь слегка выделил голосом имя Билла.  
– О, – отозвался Лайам. Он до сих пор не мог понять, к чему клонил Джейсон, но в его присутствии вечер определённо казался менее скучным. Конечно, вполне могло оказаться, что Джейсон предпочитает свой пол и ищет то же самое, что и большинство голубых или бисексуальных мужчин, положивших глаз на Лайама Нисона. «Было бы, наверное, глупо надеяться, что он – не из тех любителей больших размеров, что ищут себе  топа…» – думал он.  
– Главное, чтобы вы  сайентологом не оказались, - сказал он вслух, глотнув скотча, – всё остальное – не так страшно. – Он состроил гримасу, скосив глаза в сторону Тома и Кэти.   
– Боже упаси! – Джейсон допил свою диетическую колу и замотал головой. – На самом деле, половина присутствующих здесь не имеет никакого отношения к этому фильму. – Он запустил палец в стакан и начал играть кубиком льда. «Вопрос в том, правда ли он – топ, или это просто люди так о нём думают?» - гадал он тем временем.  
В том, как Джейсон играл со своим напитком, было что-то странно-сексуальное, и Лайаму с трудом удалось отвести глаз от бокала. – Грубо со стороны Круза так себя вести. Он ведь ворует славу не только у Кристиана, но и у собственной подружки. Надо думать, что делаешь.  
– Ага. Интересно, понимает ли она, во что ввязалась – бедная девочка напоминает оленя, попавшего в свет фар, - Джейсон извлек свой кубик льда из стакана и вертел его в пальцах, как заправский фокусник монету. Он успел прокрутить кубик дважды, пока тот не выскользнул из его пальцев и не покатился по столу.  
– Она почти всегда так выглядит, – ухмыльнулся Лайам. – А у вас ловко получается, я бы даже с монеткой так не смог.  
– Я такими вещами баловался в детстве, – объяснил Джейсон. Он дотянулся и снова взял кубик – и на обратном пути до стакана с нажимом провёл кусочком льда по руке Лайама.  
Это прикосновение оказалось настолько неожиданным, что Лайам не сдержал потрясённого вздоха. – Правда? – только и смог сказать он, прежде чем решился снова поднять глаза на Джейсона. – А какие ещё фокусы вы умеете делать? – это прозвучало довольно двусмысленно, но, как и тот выдох, слова вырвались из груди прежде, чем Лайам успел взять их под контроль.  
«Что ж, пожалуй, рискну…» – Разные вещи – с верёвками, шарфами… Мне хорошо даётся импровизация, – улыбка. – Я скоро собирался отсюда двинуться, могу я предложить вам выпить?  
– Конечно, - ответил Лайам, пожалуй, слишком торопливо. – Где вы остановились? «Верёвки и шарфы? Похоже, вечер ещё вполне может удаться…»  
– Гостиница Вестин, вверх по улице. Номер 2340. – Джейсон улыбнулся: – Встретимся там?  
– Дайте мне полчаса отсюда выбраться, – попросил его Лайам.  
Джейсон едва дотерпел до своего номера, чтобы разразиться довольным смехом. «Поверить не могу!!! Что за чёртова удача – и как хорошо, что я захватил свой «волшебный чемоданчик»!» – он проверил, что всё необходимое находится в достижимости, но доставать пока ничего не стал. «Думаю, нам сначала надо всё обсудить. Торопиться некуда».  
***  
Прошло порядка сорока пяти минут, пока Лайам добрался до номера Джейсона. «Надеюсь, он не из тех, кто требует появляться минута в минуту», – думал он, стуча в дверь. – «Но даже если так, не будем пока выдавать желаемое за действительное».  
– Заходи, – Джейсон на правах хозяина перешёл на «ты». Он решил не обращать внимания на опоздание гостя: «Мы не обязаны соблюдать какие-то правила. Как хотим – так и будет».   
– Выпьешь что-нибудь?  
– Скотч, если есть. Со льдом, – улыбнулся Лайам.  
Джейсон достал предусмотрительно прихваченную с собой бутылку  «Лафройг», налил Лайаму, а себе взял ещё одну диетическую колу.   
– Садись, будь как дома. Прежде чем продолжать, я хотел бы обсудить детали.  
Лайама впечатлило то, что Джейсон не употреблял алкоголь перед сеансом, так что он тоже отпивал свой виски понемногу: - Не хочу показаться нетерпеливым, но приятно иметь дело с человеком, который не считает, что я обязан быть сверху.  
Джейсон ухмыльнулся: – Устал быть сверху? Я иногда бываю снизу, но не в смысле  Темы, конечно, там я – только топ. Тебя так устроит?  
– В целом, да, – ответил Лайам, поставив стакан на столик. – В Теме я не люблю быть топом. Мне этого с женщинами хватает.  
– Верю. Так что же тебе нравится? Не обязательно какие-то специфические вещи – я просто хочу понять общий стиль.  
– Не то, чтобы я сильно изголодался по этому поводу, – проговорил Лайам со слегка смущённой улыбкой, - но мне многое нравится. – Джейсон поддержал его ободряющим жестом: мол, продолжай, пожалуйста, и Лайам набрал в грудь побольше воздуха: – Мне нравится испытывать боль, и у меня довольно высокий болевой порог. Нравится бондаж. Меня иногда заносит, и тогда меня надо опускать на землю. – Он с минуту рассматривал свои большие руки, потом поднял глаза на Джейсона: – Не знаю, это ты имел в виду или что-то другое.  
Джейсон откинулся в кресле и кивнул: – Пожалуй, достаточно для начала разговора. Что ж, посмотрим, что из этого выйдет… Мне нравится связывать людей и дразнить их. Меня прикалывает тема контроля, поэтому я люблю доминировать, но я довольно ленив, так что надолго не заигрываюсь. В общем, я садист. Люблю играть с ножами, ремнём, иногда плёткой. – Джейсон внимательно следил за реакцией Лайама. – Не хочу показаться смешным, но мне нравится представлять тебя кверху задницей у меня на коленях. Удобное положение для порки рукой, ты не находишь?  
– Да, мне эта картина тоже, пожалуй, нравится… – Лайам облизал внезапно пересохшие губы. – Да и остальное звучит вполне соблазнительно.  
– Правда? – Джейсон допил колу, забрав в рот кубик льда. Он встал, подошёл к Лайаму и оседлал его бёдра, чтобы было удобнее поцеловать его и поделиться спрятанной во рту льдинкой.  
Неожиданное ощущение холода обострило все чувства, и Лайам застонал, когда за ледяным кубиком последовал тёплый язык Джейсона. Как же приятно, когда тебя целует человек, который точно знает, чего хочет, и знает, что если будет настойчив, то Лайам сам даст ему всё. «Похоже, сегодняшний вечер всё-таки удался», – подумал Лайам.  
Джейсону же пришлось перестать думать о том, что он целует самого Лайама Нисена, и как же здорово, что Лайам оказался не только бисексуалом, но и «нижним», и могло ли Джейсону повезти больше? Он заставил себя сбавить обороты и принялся медленно расстегивать рубашку Лайама.  
Лайаму ужасно хотелось сбросить с плеч парадный пиджак, но он велел себе сидеть смирно. Сегодня – бенефис Джейсона, и если он захочет, чтобы Лайам оказался без пиджака, он либо снимет его сам, либо велит Джейсону это сделать. Последнее, что сейчас хотел бы Лайам – это чтобы Джейсон остался им недоволен.  
Джейсон медленно отстранился, соскользнул с колен Лайама и встал:  
– Какое твоё стоп-слово? – голос его стал ниже и напоминал сейчас Люциуса Малфоя.  
– Баллимена, – улыбнулся в ответ Лайам. – Навряд ли я скажу такое слово в порыве страсти. – Он сказал слишком много и потому вдохнул, пытаясь сосредоточиться. – Насколько формальное общение ты предпочитаешь?  
– Я довольно гибко к этому подхожу. Можешь говорить, как тебе удобно. Поскольку мы только начинаем, я не требую жёсткого ритуала. – Джейсон сел на постель и сбросил ботинки. – Но если ты предпочитаешь говорить о себе в третьем лице, дай знать заранее, чтобы я не смеялся по ходу пьесы.  
– Да, мне это тоже всегда казалось забавным, - ответил Лайам, подходя к кровати вслед за Джейсоном. Он застыл на секунду, а потом опустился на колени, решив, что более жёсткие формальности подождут до поры, пока они узнают друг друга получше. «Мы же оба не первый раз этим занимаемся, чтобы говорить «Хозяин» на первом же сеансе», - эта мысль принесла с собой неожиданный комфорт.  
– Подойди ближе. Я хочу поцеловать тебя снова, – велел Джейсон, отметив про себя, что, даже стоя на коленях, Лайам кажется больше него.  
Сохраняя молчание, Лайам придвинулся ближе и поднял голову для поцелуя. На этот раз поцелуй вышел более жёстким, но и более страстным. Лайам почувствовал, что его сознание постепенно улетает в эмпиреи, и привычным жестом сцепил руки за спиной, даже не заметив этого.  
Джейсон взял лицо Лайама в ладони и трахал его в рот языком, потом откинулся на постели и приказал:   
– Раздевайся и ложись рядом со мной.  
Лайам поднялся на ноги уже после того, как скинул пиджак и рубашку. Затем он аккуратно снял обувь и носки, избавился от брюк и боксеров и улегся на постель.  
– Ты великолепен, – не удержался от комплимента Джейсон, обводя контуры мускулистого тела Лайама сначала взглядом, а следом – руками. Он провёл кончиками пальцев по бугристым шрамам, протянувшимся от талии вниз до бедра. «Да, он же попал в аварию на байке», - припомнил Джейсон.   
– Есть какие-нибудь особые места или триггеры, о которых я должен знать? – спросил он Лайама.  
– Не особенно, поскольку мы – из одной команды, – слегка улыбнулся Лайам. – Думаю, никаких проблем не будет.  
Джейсон хохотнул в ответ:   
– Да, этого, пожалуй, должно быть достаточно.   
Он потёр подушечкой большого пальца сосок Лайама, внимательно следя за его реакцией.  
Хотя прикосновение было приятным, дыхание у Лайама перехватило скорее от этого пристального, заинтересованного взгляда. Джейсон словно оценивал его, и Лайам, похоже, был готов сделать практически всё, что угодно, чтобы Джейсон остался им доволен…  
– Повернись на спину, – скомандовал Джейсон. Когда Лайам подчинился, Джейсон стал играть с обоими его сосками, пощипывая их и медленно увеличивая давление, пока не стал выкручивать их.  
По мере нарастания этой грубой ласки, Лайам не смог сдержать стонов. Было больно, но боль была приятной, знакомой и странно заземляющей. – О боже, – выдохнул он. – Так очень хорошо.  
Джейсон выпустил один из сосков Лайама, но только чтобы накрыть его ртом, а свободной рукой дотянулся до его члена. «Похоже, один из голливудских слухов таки оправдался!»  
– Боже! – Лайам приподнял бёдра, толкаясь в ладонь Джейсона. Всё-таки, прикосновение мужчины отличается от прикосновения женщины, даже если не брать в расчёт разный размер руки. «Мужчина точно знает, сколько давления тебе нужно, а женщины вечно боятся его сломать, будто он хрустальный!»  
Касание Джейсона стало жёстче, он дрочил Лайаму, переключив, тем временем, внимание на его второй сосок. Теперь он прикусывал его, оставляя заметные метки зубами.  
Выдав сквозь зубы шипящий звук, Лайам сильнее толкнулся в руку Джейсона. «Ну почему», – думал он, – «я так долго лишал себя этого удовольствия и не находил того, кто мог бы мне его доставить?!»  
– Отлично, – промурлыкал Джейсон, сам слегка задыхаясь от возбуждения и желания. «Хочу ещё слышать эти звуки от него – и почаще!» Он сел на край кровати.   
\- Давай проверим, как ты будешь смотреться у меня на коленях.  
– Пожалуйста, – проговорил Лайам, укладываясь поперёк бёдер Джейсона. Он почувствовал, как к лицу приливает краска, не только от интимности той позы, в которой он сейчас находился, но и от унижения, которое доставляло разве что приятное головокружение.  
– Тебе кто-нибудь говорил, что твоя задница просто создана для порки? – спросил Джейсон, с нажимом проводя ладонью по этой самой заднице. Это было единственным предупреждением перед тем, как на ягодицы Лайама пришёлся первый хлёсткий удар.  
Прежде чем Лайам успел ответить Джейсону – да и не был ли вопрос риторическим? – рука Джейсона опустилась снова. Это был хороший полновесный удар, доказавший ещё раз, что Джейсон знает, что делает. Но Лайам был способен на большее, и, судя по всему, Джейсон вполне мог дать ему это большее…  
Итак, Лайаму досталось ещё несколько полновесных шлепков – каждый следующий хлеще предыдущего, в хорошем ровном ритме. Джейсон чувствовал бедром эрекцию Лайама; у него самого стоял ещё с первого их поцелуя, и он только надеялся, что сможет продержаться достаточно долго, чтобы как следует отшлёпать Лайама прежде, чем так же как следует его оттрахать.  
– О, Боже… – стонал тем временем Лайам. – Боже… да… ещё, пожалуйста… – Продолжение вечера оказалось ничуть не хуже его начала – оно было одновременно и довольно интимным, и очень горячим. – Пожалуйста, – просил он, – ещё!  
И Джейсон «додавал», нахлестывая ягодицы Лайама ладонью достаточно сильно, чтобы завтра ему наверняка было неудобно сидеть. Наконец, он решил, что хорошенького – понемножку, и отвесил последние четыре шлепка в полную силу. – Ну, как ты там?  
– Шикарно, – простонал в ответ Лайам. – Больно… но так здорово! – Он был уже почти в нирване и готов сделать что угодно, чтобы Джейсон наконец «показал ему небо в алмазах» – попросту говоря, трахнул его как следует. «Не торопи его», - сказал он сам себе, – «не то всё испортишь!»  
Джейсон медленно провёл ногтями по покрасневшей коже, оставляя белёсые следы. – Я был прав – твоя задница предназначена для битья. Такая горячая… пожалуй, пора чуть сбавить градус. – Он потянулся к тумбочке и, выловив из своего стакана пару подтаявших кубиков льда, опустил их на тело Лайама.  
Прикосновение ногтей было приятно, но теперь... он не смог сдержать вскрика. Он завозился на коленях Джейсона, совершенно не заботясь о том, как при этом выглядел. – О, Боже! – стонал он, чувствуя, как лёд тает на его коже. – О Боже… Боже, пожалуйста!   
Джейсон, тем временем, раздобыл ещё льда и продолжил «охлаждать» Лайама, опустив очередной кубик ему между лопаток. – Потише, мальчик… да, вот так. – Он чуть не прибавил «хороший мальчик», но подумал про себя: «Мы пока это ещё не обсудили, и, кроме того, он, кажется, на одиннадцать лет старше меня?..»  
Лайаму было чрезвычайно трудно лежать, не двигаясь, но если Джейсон так хочет, то он сделает, чего бы ему это не стоило. – Да, сэр, – сказал он, ощущая, как струйка талой воды стекает по разгорячённой коже и щекотно устремляется по бедру.  
«Ну что ж, раз так…» – Хороший мальчик, – в тон ему ответил Джейсон. Последним оставшимся кубиком он провёл по расщелине между ягодиц Лайама. – Очень хороший.  
– Спасибо, – с чувством отозвался Лайам, слегка вздрагивая, но тем не менее оставаясь на месте. – Спасибо, сэр. – Эта похвала от Джейсона неожиданно показалась ему более значимой, чем недавняя порка или кубики льда, и Лайам обнаружил, что почти забыл о собственной эрекции и гораздо больше беспокоится теперь о Джейсоне. – Пожалуйся, сэр, позвольте мне сделать вам хорошо.  
Джейсон наклонился и поцеловал Лайама в основание шеи. – Тогда почему бы тебе не улечься на кровать на спинку? Я бы хотел тебя трахнуть.  
– О Боже, да! – Лайам встал и сразу почувствовал неслабое жжение пониже спины. Оно ещё усилилось, когда он лёг на спину, и он чуть взвизгнул от давно забытого ощущения и заёрзал на месте, не уверенный, остался ли в силе приказ лежать смирно.  
Джейсон нетерпеливо сорвал с себя одежду и потянулся за презервативом и смазкой, предусмотрительно оставленными на тумбочке перед приходом Лайама. «Хорошо, что у меня размер не слишком большой», - ухмыльнулся он про себя, забираясь на кровать и становясь на колени между раздвинутых ног Лайама.  
Глядя на готовящегося трахнуть его Джейсона, Лайам развёл ноги ещё шире. Он подумал, в который уже раз, является ли поза «на спине, ноги развести пошире» более подчинённой, чем поза на четвереньках. Однако сейчас это не имело никакого значения, и он улыбнулся Джейсону: – Можно, сэр, вы меня трахнете?  
Джейсон с готовностью вернул ему улыбку, слегка потрепав его по щеке. – Конечно! – он зубами разорвал упаковка с презервативом и раскатал его хорошо натренированным движением, потом обильно смазал свой член и свои пальцы. – Как давно тебя трахали в последний раз? – спросил он.  
– Около года назад, - ответил тот. – Очень давно!  
– Просто обязательно скажи мне, если что-то тебе не понравится, хорошо? – Джейсон аккуратно ввёл палец в анус Лайама, не сводя глаз с его лица.  
– С трудом могу себе это представить, сэр, – ответил Лайам, слегка приподнимая бёдра для удобства Джейсона.  
Джейсон усмехнулся и добавил второй палец. – Ты всегда такой послушный? – поддразнил он Лайама, наклонившись, чтобы легонько поцеловать его в губы.  
– В такой позе – да, – Лайам сам не ожидал от себя подобной честности. Он действительно с удовольствием оказывался «нижним» и всегда знал это, но люди есть люди, и со многими своими партнёрами он и намёка не давал на что-то подобное. Теперь же, он так быстро и легко открылся перед Джейсоном… это было необычно. «Надеюсь, что я об этом не пожалею», - подумал Лайам.  
Прекрасно представляя, что Лайам сейчас приоткрыл ему свою душу, Джейсон кивнул и снова втянул его в поцелуй, вцепившись ему в волосы. Когда же Джейсону снова потребовалось вдохнуть, он спросил: – Готов?  
\- Да, – Лайам всё ещё не мог отдышаться после поцелуя. – Пожалуйста, трахните меня! – добавил он, понимая, что ещё чуть-чуть – и он начнёт умолять об этом. – Пожалуйста, сэр!  
Джейсон убрал руку и медленно вошёл в Лайама. – Боже… - прошептал он. – Как хорошо! – он опёрся на руки по обе стороны от Лайама и начал двигаться, проникая сразу сильно и глубоко.  
\-  Джейсус, – едва слышно выдохнул Лайам, задирая ноги, чтобы обеспечить партнёру лучший доступ. Джейсон трахал так же как порол: сильно, уверенно и явно зная, чего он хочет. Это было совершенно замечательно, и Лайам полностью отдался охватившим его ощущениям.  
«Нет», – подумал Джейсон через несколько минут, – «хорошо как-то не отражает». Задница Лайама была узкой и фантастически горячей, так что Джейсон стал опасаться, что никогда им не насытиться. Он сжимал зубы и напрягался изо всех сил, чтобы не кончить слишком быстро.  
Лайама беспокоило примерно то же самое, и меньше всего на свете он сейчас хотел бы кончить без разрешения. Конечно, попросить разрешения никакой проблемы не было – тут уж не до гордости, – но было просто чертовски хорошо, и он чёртову уйму времени не встречал настолько подходящего партнёра для подобных игр. «Я просто не хочу, чтобы это кончалось», - думал он.  
– Бля… – выдохнул Джейсон. Он прижал запястья Лайама к кровати, и этого хватило, чтобы столкнуть его за грань. Джейсону пришлось впиться зубами в плечо Лайама, чтобы не издавать в номере отеля слишком громких звуков.  
Между моментом укуса и осознанием того, что Джейсон только что кончил, Лайам понял, что не может больше сдерживаться. – Пожалуйста, сэр… – задыхаясь, проговорил он. – Пожалуйста…  
– Давай, кончи для меня, Лайам, – ответил Джейсон, не отпуская его запястий.  
И Лайам кончил с громким стоном, не прикасаясь к себе, выгибаясь под Джейсоном всем телом. – Боже, – еле слышно выдохнул он, когда к нему вернулся дар речи. – Спасибо вам, сэр!  
Джейсон упал сверху на Лайама и поцеловал его жёстко и жадно. «Да, пожалуй, к этому можно быстро привыкнуть – да вот только стоит ли?» – подумал он.  
Возвращая Джейсону поцелуй, Лайам подтянулся и перехватил руки Джейсона, притягивая его к себе. Он просто не хотел, чтобы этот вечер когда-нибудь заканчивался. «Ну почему я столько времени лишал себя этого?» – снова удивился он про себя, хотя, на самом деле, прекрасно знал, почему. «Бедная моя задница! А ведь она мне ещё пригодится!»  
Джейсона всё ещё слегка потряхивало, когда он, наконец, отстранился от Лайама и откатился на другую половину кровати, и он был почти уверен, что дело тут не только в совершенно крышесносном оргазме.  
– Как ты? – спросил он Лайама, беря его за руку.  
– Мне давно уже так хорошо не было, – честно сказал Лайам. – Спасибо тебе.  
– Да на здоровье, и тебе спасибо. Это был великолепный трах. Ну, или заебаться как хорошо. Не суть важно. – Он уже был почти готов спросить Лайама, не хочет ли тот остаться на ночь, встретятся ли они когда-нибудь снова – и задать ещё сотню вопросов, на которые хорошо бы услышать один и тот же ответ, но впервые за тот вечер Джейсон чувствовал себя неуверенно.  
– Было очень здорово, – сказал Лайам, потягиваясь. Он перекатился на бок и посмотрел на Джейсона, гадая, захочет ли тот когда-нибудь повторить. – Я рад, что мы встретились.  
– Значит ли это, что ты был бы не против встретиться ещё раз? – Джейсон надеялся, что вопрос прозвучал не слишком заискивающе.  
– Ну да, конечно, – облегченно выдохнул Лайам, опасаясь, что его энтузиазм был чересчур заметным. «К чёрту, это было слишком хорошо, чтобы не повторить!», - окончательно решился он. – Сколько ты ещё пробудешь в Лос-Анжелесе?  
– Да почти нисколько, – сокрушенно ответил Джейсон. – Ближайшие несколько месяцев мне придётся провести в Провиденсе, кто бы мог подумать!  
– В Провиденсе? У тебя там съёмки?  
– Сериал Showtime, – ухмыльнулся Джейсон. – Роль довольно непростая – я играю ирландского гангстера.  
– Могу сказать, мне понравилось играть злодея, – засмеялся Лайам. – Зрители их любят. – Он замолк, потом посмотрел на Джейсона чуть серьёзней и продолжил: – Я сейчас живу в Нью-Йорке.  
– Что ж, это может оказаться довольно удобно. Там езды около трёх часов, ну, или меньше, если ты водишь как я, – Джейсон бросил на него косой взгляд. – Если захочешь, конечно. Не хочу выглядеть назойливым.  
– Да, я захочу! – не выдержал Лайам. – Но я понимаю, о чём ты: я сам не хочу «гнать лошадей». Но раз уж всё так хорошо получилось, может быть, стоит попробовать ещё раз.  
– В таком случае, может, останешься на ночь?..  
– Да, – Лайам снова улыбнулся. – Останусь.  
Ответная улыбка расползлась по лицу Джейсона.  
– Отлично! Я рад, что уговорил агента снять мне отель на ночь. – Он опустил ладонь на лицо Лайама и с нажимом провёл подушечкой большого пальца по его губам.  
Лайам, приоткрыв рот, легонько коснулся языком пальцев Джейсона. «Отправить, что ли, его агенту букет цветов», – подумал он и сам улыбнулся этой мысли.


End file.
